leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PurpleWii/What makes a quality skin(for you)?
Introduction: Hi Wiki! Remember me? It's been about 3 weeks; my head hurts like hell, and my mind is but a dream. I need to relax. "Gee golly, where have ya been PurpleWii?!" Getting booked by the books and taught by teachers, that is where. After an academic breakdown, and some serious life issues, I needed to stop spending my lonely Friday nights writing about league and start putting in overtime in the game of "existence". It's a good thing I clean up nice and quick; otherwise, I'd be a hobo a looooooong time ago. ----- "Poor, Poor, PurpleWii. This is what happens when you go 0-3 in lane against Life!" ----- Exactly that. You know, I WAS working on something while all the hubbub was going on in my times; I just didn't work on it fast enough. Due to high stakes and a bit(Translation: more than a bit) of ; plus some frustration and a bit of "how does I swing sword", It got ice-boxed. Probably Indefinitely, since what I wanted to talk about is a bit dated now, unless I want to post it raw in the middle of the next week(well not raw, just on a smaller scope that I'd like). Maybe, Maybe. Oh yea! This is a post about a thing; a thing that involves The League of Legends, and not a boring sob story. Sometimes I wonder if the mods have a filter for posts like these when the guy is just going on and on and on about nothing. Well then, "NAZI mods", do I have something for you; a topic! ----- "I think this is the longest this clown has gone without mentioning his point" ----- This is actually going to be a short post for a change; I more or less did actually post this just to chime in with the folk(No pls), but I do have an actual topic; what makes a skin in League of Legends(for you that is!). Skins, as you know, as the fashionable alterations that you can make towards your champions look the look as much as they cost; dirt cheap. Just kidding, there are some pretty cool skins in league. Some great, some not great, some I wonder why were even concept ed. Today, we're going to have a more casual discussion that's not about putting riot on a pitchfork about balance, or writing a monologue the history of this boring game; Let's talk about skins! Actual Post: What makes a skin in league of legends? Skins are fun! There pretty easy ways to change the look of your champion and(depending on how much you shell out) could change even more than that! Some of them can be quite uptight, but the majority of them are big "What if X was Y?" "What if we turned our into an actual vampire! What if we turned our into a cooperate business owner? What we turned our ...... into our mascot! Great idea, right guys?! guys? Hello? Why are you tying me up? IT WAS JUST AN IDEA, A PASSING THOUGHT! NO ONE COMPLAINED WHEN WE TOOK SIONS AXE AND TURNED IT INTO A HAMMER. Wait, people did? Alright, throw me under the bridge." Skins can be a lot of things, but today we're asking the mystery question! What makes a skin for, as a League of Legends player/watcher, you? There are a couple things that decide how a skin is portrayed. ----- Theme(Strict or Loose) ----- Could you picture a champion moon-shining as this, or is the topic so out of place it breaks character in 5 ways than one. Theme is all about if the skin "suits" the champion. Some people want skins that are tied as closely to the character as possible, even as far as being embedded into the lore of the game. Others like their skins nonsensical and random. (An example of a Strict Skin is , and an example of a loose Skin is ) ----- Aesthetic("Looks strange" or "Looks nice") ----- This is tricky one, but I'll explain it best as I can. This is overall "appeal" of the skin; or how it looks.(Aside from the obvious price tag) this primary the deciding the skin. Does the way the skin simply "looks" on the character sit well with you, or does it not. Tone(Silly or Serious) Not to be confused with theme, since you CAN give champions Strict themes, but still have them talking(or acting) like bumbling bafoons; comes to mind. Tone simply means this; is the champion making/trying to make the skin look cool and hip, or are they themselves having fun with the idea as much as you(and Riot) did. (An example of a Silly skin is , and an example of an Serious skin is ) ----- Quality/effort;AKA how much am I paying?("I'll pay 10" or "I'll pay 30") ----- Before you(or me, 4 years ago) say anything, a skin that had more time/effort put into it doesn't straight-out make it better IN THE TERMS OF YOU AS A PLAYER. There are people out there who think is the best skin in the game and that is lame as hell. You wanna know who those people are? Akali Mains that hate Udyr! These plays thought that a $5 skin was better than a $30 skin simply because they liked Akali and hated Udyr, even though Udyr was given all these fancy bells and whistles. The Principe behind RP cost is basically "How far do you want to commit to the idea of this skin?" not how "good" you want to make the skin. Remember my children; Everything is subject to opinion(until factually proven otherwise); Except canned bread, no one every tells me that canned bread sucks, because it JUST. SIMPLY. DOESN'T. Afterpost: I personally don't like how Riot does the majority of their skins anymore; they're quite silly most of the time, and EXTREMELY LOOSE in concept for champions, but that's just me. Overall, hurts the aesthetic of the skin in my eyes. I could of wrote a lot more, but after writing(and scrapping) 2 posts that world may never see, I was feeling a bit tired. I have something coming in works that will hopefully(no promises!) be done soon™. So for now, enjoy a casual and straightforward post; I sure as heck am going to, then go right back to working on the next. It's though; my pain is also my pleasure. Category:Blog posts